Heavenly Dreams or Hell Nightmares
by xXXAngelForeverxXX
Summary: Naruto & Gaara been having nightmares. They go to Shizune for medication to stop having nightmares. But will the pills work forever? And will Sasuke & Neji grow stronger. SasNaru & NejiGaara Sasuke-Seme Naruto-Uke. Neji-Seme Gaara-Uke. Read


"_Hi guys it's me xXXIceAngel17xXX; back with another story that just popped into my head while I was staring out the window in Math class. I hope you like it. And please forgive me for any grammar errors; I'm not quite good with grammar" - xXXIceAngel17xXX_

**Vivid Dreams**

_I saw his face again, why is it always him coming up? I haven't sawn him in years. He was sitting across from me, staring at me with those instance black eyes. I reached out for him but he just seemed to back away._

"_Why do you always keep coming to me?" I shouted out. _

_Suddenly something grabbed my hands and held them behind my back. I felt lips on my neck trailing down leaving butterfly kisses. I moaned and slid my back down landing on my knees; I looked up and saw him again; he was smirking as usual. I was a prisoner in my own dreams because I couldn't dream about anything else but just him all the time. He kneeled down and whispered in my ear._

"_Take them off" he said. It was more like a command._

_My hands reached for my shirt I unbuttoned and it fell on the ground; while my hands fell limp beside me. His hands then reached down to my boxer; that's where I always freak out and try to run away but it never works. He always finds me and punishes me more like rapes me again. I cover my face with my hands; why do I keep dreaming this dream? Why are my dreams this horrible? Is this a sign or something that I'm gay? But if I'm trying to run away from him that doesn't mean I'm gay. Then what's the sign is it that I'm bisexual? I jumped away when I felt him touching my entrance._

"_What's the matter Naruto?" he said grinning. I started to crawl on my hands and knees away from him my body trembling from fear._

"_Please stop doing this" I said tears coming out of my eyes "Please, please, please, plea….."_

_I couldn't talk anymore more like beg anymore. My voice was cracked and shaking with my tears. I looked at Sasuke who just stood there with a calm expression as usual. He then grabbed my wrists and pinned them._

"_Do you really think I'll stop? After I found out that you're the one for me" he said "I told you many time and you won't believe me"_

"_Because this is just a dream; and you're not real" I said "You're fake, fake, fake, fake, fake…"_

_I felt him clamp his hand over my mouth. He smiled stroking my cheek with his cold hands. He's always cold for some reason but it feels nice to be in the cold for a while._

"_I'm letting go you for now but watch tomorrow I'm going to make you fully mines. Naruto I'll never leave you behind like I did before. I promise you" he said kissing me on my lips._

I sat up on my bed panting and breathing hard. Another dream I had of him why do I always keep dreaming about him? He's gone somewhere probably going on a killing rampage. And why does he always keep thinking that I'm his lover? I'm a male and so is he, a male and a male don't work at all. I really need therapy; I shouldn't be questioning my nightmares like they're real because they're not real. I got up and went into my shower. I turned on the warm water and just sat there in the isolated tub letting the water run down me. Everybody has noticed a difference in me before I was cheerful and full of energy but when the nightmares started to come I changed. I became quiet and tried well not all that quiet just not shouting out for no reason.

I went into my closet and put on my orange tee shirt, black jeans, and Jordan's. My hair was messy as always I honestly I really didn't care like Sasuke did; his hair seemed perfect. Just then I heard my door open, I turned around and found Gaara walking in with his arms crossed and an expressionless look on his face.

"Gaara what a surprise I haven't seen you in a long time!" I said throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him. Gaara hugged back without an emotion as always. But he did look happy.

"It's nice to see you to Naruto" said Gaara looking at me with an expression that I couldn't even guess.

"So what brings you here?" I asked locking my front door and walking with Gaara in the hallway of college dorms.

"I came to talk with you Naruto. I heard that you been having these nightmares about Sasuke" said Gaara calm as usual while I was freaking out about how he found out.

"Yeah I have been having nightmares of him but how do you come to know of this?" I asked bewildered.

"Naruto your dorm room is next to mines you honestly don't think that I wouldn't have heard you're shouting Sasuke to stop doing whatever he was doing" said Gaara. "And to tell you the real reason behind this talk is that I have been having nightmares to"

"OH MY GOD about what?" I shouted, this time I was really excited that I had my old energy back even if it was only for a minute. Give it to Gaara who could pull me out of my depressing mood lately; I really loved my raccoon eyed friend.

"Do you remember Neji?" sighed Gaara. He sounded tried and angry at the same time kind of like an old grouchy man.

"Yeah what about him?" I asked confused as my old energy went away and my depressing mood came back.

"He's the one in my nightmares like Sasuke is in yours" said Gaara pushing the elevator number to 1.

This makes sense now Neji ran away with Sasuke to the Mist Vampire College. Gaara and I tried to stop them from going but nothing seemed to work. They were killing people for god knows what reason. Everybody thought they went senile and needed some extreme therapy. But whoever got into their way they would plainly and without a single thought would kill them. And now after three years Gaara and I started to have nightmares for some reason about them. I don't think Sasuke and Neji are the ones who need therapy I think its Gaara and me who does. But in my nightmares Sasuke is basically raping me is Neji doing the same thing to Gaara? God I can't tell anything with that straight face of Gaara's.

"Why do you think we're having nightmares of them? I mean it happened three years ago shouldn't we be over it already?" I asked Gaara hoping that he has some kind of answer even if it was a crazy one; I'm probably already crazy enough to believe it.

"I don't know. But for a mean time try to act like yourself and make sure whatever I told stays between us because if this gets out I will kill you. But I do have a thought of what the nightmares might mean" said Gaara as we walked out the elevator and into the mini café at our college so far nobody we knew had arrived they were probably up in their dorms sleeping.

"What is it?" I asked as I handed Gaara his coffee.

"We might be in danger" said Gaara simply as if that meant nothing to him. "It's just what I think Naruto and if we're not in danger then it's just stupid nightmares that will probably go away in time"

"Gaara I have to tell you something and you have to promise me that you won't tell anybody" I said my sternly.

"Of course what is it that you like to tell me?" said Gaara sipping his coffee while mines was left untouched.

"Gaara in my dreams Sasuke and me are kissing well he's the one forcing but I don't want too. And I was wondering what do Neji and you do in your nightmares?" I asked.

I saw Gaara looked up shocked and surprised and I instantly regretted telling but it felt like a whole weight was lifted off my shoulders and I felt lighter. But then I saw Gaara cheeks turn a shade of red just like his hair and I knew that Neji was doing the same thing to Gaara as Sasuke was to me.

"Ha I was right wasn't I?" I said laughing.

"Shut up! It's horrible and disgusting that's why it's called a nightmare" said Gaara crossing his arms and looking away from me.

"Come on don't be shy I'm having the same thing being done to me" I said. Gaara looked at me with the expression less look again and I shut up there.

"Naruto every time I dream of that nightmare it feels so real like it's actually happening. And I try to get out of that place I can't unless Neji lets me go." said Gaara confiding in me.

"Same thing here; I decided to go to therapy. Do you want to go with me?" I asked hoping that Gaara says yes.

"Sure" said Gaara. "Why don't we go now?"

"Awesome we should maybe they'll give us a medication" I said jumping up from my seat and going into Gaara's car.

Gaara got into his car and put the key into the ignition and started to the car. He wouldn't let anybody drive his "baby"; well because it's his baby and he doesn't want it to be ruined with crazy drivers like me behind the wheels. His car was a BMW M3 black convertible with tinted windows so sunlight wouldn't come in. I always found his car clean, new looking, and fun to sit in. When Gaara drives it's smooth and always safe making anyone who sit in his car with him behind the wheels go to sleep.

"Naruto are you scared of falling asleep now?" asked Gaara. I looked up at him and looked away to look outside. Thinking about his question I turned back to look at him again.

"Yeah I am scared because I don't want to dream about him again. Gaara I feel like the dream is real and is happening. I know that I sound crazy but what if this is like Nightmare on Elm Street? But all I just want to hear is that I am crazy and that they are going to give a medication or something" I said.

Gaara turned away from me and started to look back at the road. He looked tried and pale; I never in my life had seen Gaara like this. He was always quiet and expression less but right I when I look at him I see his face bursting with emotions. But I know when we get out of his car he would put that expression less attitude up again that had been broken by Neji in his dreams.

"We're here" said Gaara waking me up from my thoughts.

I looked up and saw a building ten feet high with glass walls. I couldn't believe never in my life would I have thought about seeing a therapist. I just wanted to hear that I was crazy or maybe that I was going through some shit. I sighed and got out of the car and walked with Gaara to the door.

"We're here to see Shizune" said Gaara.

The girl behind the desk went away to typing on the computer and then printed out a paper for the room number where Shizune would wait for us. Gaara took it and started to walk with me behind him.

"We're here" said Gaara and knocked on the door.

"Come in" said Shizune.

We came inside and there were there sofas in the room, a window that viewed the city, and soft piano music playing. I sat down on the left sofa while Gaara sat down on the right sofa.

"I heard that you guys are having some nightmares that you think are real?" said Shizune.

"Yeah but I know they're not real it's just that it seems real" I said.

"What about you Gaara do you think they're real?" asked Shizune

"That what I came here to find out" said Gaara. Shizune frowned at him and started to take some notes on her clip board.

"What do you guys feel like when you're having these nightmares?" asked Shizune.

"Well in my nightmare I feel like it actually happening and whenever I'm in it. I can't get out until he lets me go. And then I wake up." I said.

"Until he lets you go. Now who is this he?" asked Shizune.

"Well it's just a random person I don't know them" I said nervously.

"Oh okay do you seem to remember them like in your past like you might have met this person?" she asked.

"No it's just a random person" I said. I couldn't tell her that it was a friend and that I was having horny nightmares about them.

"What about you Gaara? Is your nightmares similar like the one Naruto keeps having over again?" asked Shizune.

"Yes it is very similar." said Gaara.

"Do you know the person?" asked Shizune.

"No I don't know them" said Gaara.

"What does it feels like to you?" asked Shizune.

"In my nightmares it's dark and scary. There's no light only the darkness. I can barely see anything inside the room. It feels like you're blind and all I want to do is escape but I can't I'm tied up. And I can't wake up until they let me go." said Gaara.

"What did you guys do to stop from dreaming?" asked Shizune writing down something on her clipboard.

"Well we tried not to go to sleep" I said. Shizune looked up from her clip board and then hit us on our head.

"What was that for?" I asked rubbing my head.

"You guys need your sleep you're college students! Now I'm going to subscribe you on a medication it will stop you from dreaming. I only will give it you guys until the nightmares go away." she said giving each of us a bottle filled up pills.

"Thank you so much!" I said giving her a hug while Gaara gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks now get out of here" she said.

S*N*S*N*G*N

Sasuke&Naruto - Neji&Gaara

"Do you think these will work?" I asked Gaara looking at the pill in my head that I was about to take.

"I don't know" said Gaara turning his pill over in his palm.

"What was the last thing Neji said before he let you go?" I asked. Remembering what Sasuke had said to me_ "I'm letting go you for now but watch tomorrow I'm going to make you fully mines. Naruto I'll never leave you behind like I did before. I promise you"_.

"He said that he'll make me his" said Gaara shivering.

"There's no way that I'm going to be Sasuke bitch" I said and swallowed the pill with a drink of water.

"Me either" said Gaara as he did the same thing as me.

Gaara went inside his room while I closed door and locked it. I couldn't believe it this thing might actually work. I wouldn't have to dream again. Hey maybe I wouldn't be dreaming about Sasuke maybe I would dream of Sakura, Ino, and me doing a threesome. OH MY GOD I got my freaking perverted mind back! I got into my bed and pulled the covers up and fell asleep instantly.

**Gaara's Point of View**

I lay down on my bed, I was an insomniac but even insomniacs need sleep once in a while. I just hope these pills work. I don't want to go back into that room and have Neji do whatever he wants to do with me. Nobody noticed much difference in me since I was always quiet and expression less I basically hid it. But for Naruto he wasn't really good in hiding his emotions. Everybody could see that he changed. But if the pills work he would be back to his old self that I missed or should I say that everybody missed. I just don't want to have those disgusting gay dreams again. I'm straight and I want to have a relationship with Ino. We've been getting closer lately and I don't want to have it ruined. I loved her since I laid eyes on that girl. She is the most beautiful girl I ever seen.

If this pill doesn't work then I would have to let her go. I wouldn't want her to be with me because I would scare her if every night I wouldn't sleep and just watch her sleep. And I wouldn't want to be selfish and keep her to myself. I would rather let her go and she would find someone better than me to be with. I just want to be with her so badly.

I reached out and turned off the light while getting under my blanket hoping that this pill work.

"I love you Ino" I said closing my eyes and falling asleep.

**Author's Note**

"_Hello again another story that I have written as in apologizing for not updating any of my other stories. I know you're probably mad at me but I just have been very lazy lately and I keep getting writers block. But I as I told you guys probably a million times I will update sometime. So just keep giving more reviews which will get off my lazy ass and I will update So please give me reviews and read my stories" - xXXIceAngel17xXX_


End file.
